User talk:King Fado
-- Otherarrow (Talk) 17:38, January 20, 2013 Updating pages While adding info to pages is a great help, unless the previous page was really poorly written, it's generally not recommended to clear a page just so a user can add "their" version of the page in it's place. It's preferred that info is added to pages, not replaced. If that makes sense.--Otherarrow (talk) 00:39, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :The other version was terrible and needed replacing ::I have to disagree. I admit, this is my own personal opinion, but your version wasn't much better. (For one, it was filled with grammar, spelling, and formatting errors) Besides, it is always better to expand than replace, especially in a case like this where the main problem with the old version is it's short length. I don't mean to insult you, but "different" doesn't always mean "improved". EDIT: Also, please don't remove comments. That is just considered rude.--Otherarrow (talk) 00:46, January 22, 2013 (UTC) ::i think the page need s sections :::Perhaps, but sections for the sake of sections is kinda pointless. Let's work on expanding the article first, then go from there. Don't forget to sign your post with --~~~~--Otherarrow (talk) 01:13, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :::ok Blocked Since you decided to spam folks' talk pages with nonsense and massive resolution pictures, as well as constant talk page blanking despite being told repeatedly to knock it off, then I've had no choice but to block you. Good day, and maybe when you return, you will be willing to contribute constructively to the wiki.--Otherarrow (talk) 00:51, January 20, 2014 (UTC) I was never told to knock it off..... King Fado (talk) 03:32, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Stop stalking me. Listen kid, stop stalking me across Wikia harassing me with your stupid troll question about soap. If you find some other place to pester me, I am going to find a way to report you to the higher ups and get you banned from this site for good. Leave me alone.--Otherarrow (talk) 04:50, January 22, 2014 (UTC) First of all I was asking about shampoo not soap..... :I consider it a subset of soap. Anyway, one, it's none of your business what any other user does in real life about anything, and two, stalking me across Wikia harassing me about it and uploading spam photos along the way isn't cool and is going to get you blocked from more and more places (if not booted off the website outright because, well, you are stalking me).--Otherarrow (talk) 17:45, January 22, 2014 (UTC) :So now im inserting jibberish/nonsense into pages????? what?King Fado (talk) 17:12, January 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Pardon? Oh, that. I considered it the closest thing of the ban options to the talk page spamming you were doing.--Otherarrow (talk) 17:41, January 26, 2014 (UTC) ::i did no such thing!King Fado (talk) 17:57, January 26, 2014 (UTC) :::So you didn't pester me and King Marth with random questions and giant images? I am pretty sure you did.--Otherarrow (talk) 18:46, January 26, 2014 (UTC) :::That was like one time....King Fado (talk) 21:00, January 26, 2014 (UTC)